Planet Popstar
"Just look at this planet. Clean air, fresh water... There is a wealth of natural resources to be found here. But all of you who live in this world take that wealth for granted." - Susie, Kirby: Planet Robobot Background Information Planet Popstar, (sometimes referred to with the title World of Miracles) or simply Popstar (also spelled PopStar or Pop Star) is the home planet of Kirby and the main setting of the Kirby ''games and ''anime. General Information Popstar is a distant planet shaped like a yellow five-pointed star, typically crossed by two white planetary rings. According to the Kirby's Adventure instruction manual, the planet is so far away from Earth, that it would be invisible to Earth's population. Despite it's coloration from space, Popstar's atmosphere is remarkably Earth-like from the surface with blue oceans and land masses similar to Earth's, as well as a wide range of climates supporting a bountiful array of life. It is possible that something in the planet's exosphere reflects - or gives off - a yellow light to make it appear the way it does from space. The largest county on Popstar is Dream Land, though how much of the planet Dream Land consists of is not clear. Another country called Floralia floats in Popstar's atmosphere. Popstar is known to have at least one moon which orbits around the planet, and it is possible that it orbits a sun. It also may or may not be orbited by a 'sun', as the plot of the Kirby Super Star sub-game Milky Way Wishes begins with the problem of the sun and the moon actually fighting. However this 'sun and moon' are speculated to be Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and not the actual celestial objects in question. Planet Popstar seems to be a backwater planet ''in the lore of the Kirby series. This is thought to be the case by the reactions of invaders to Kirby's presence, often questioning why a powerful being lives on such a remote planet. Locations * Green Greens * Float Islands * Castle Lololo * Prism Plains * Castle Dedede * Bubbly Clouds * Cookie Country * Battleship Halberd * Green Hill Zone * Emerald Hill Zone * Chemical Plant Zone * Angel Island * Matryoshka City * Hyper Zone Surrounding areas Popstar's Solar System is complex and has had its surrounding planets mapped out, but not any of the surrounding galaxies. These areas could be the same galaxy Popstar is in or separate galaxy altogether. Surrounding planets, stars, and land masses * Floria * Aquarius * Skyhigh * Hotbeat * Cavius * Mekkai * Halfmoon * ??? * Rock Star * Aqua Star * Neo Star * Shiver Star * Ripple Star * Dark Star (large mass of Dark Matter that briefly existed) * Patch Land * Green Valley * Yellow Dunes * Indigo Ocean * Blue Sky Palace * Orange Woodland * Red Volcano * Purple Fortress * Planet Earthfall * Falluna Moon * Planet Misteen * Mareen Moon * Planet Caverna * Grott Moon * Planet Frostak * Blizzno Moon * Planet Towara * Gabbel Moon * Star Lavadom * Sizzlai Moon * Extra Planet α * Extra Planet β * Extra Planet γ * Extra Planet δ Nearby galaxies * Nebula Belt * Gamble Galaxy * Halcandra Etymology Planet Popstar's name appears to be a pun on the word ''pop star, a famous performer of pop music. Related Quotes "The first of the worlds you visit, Popstar is home to Kirby and all of his friends." - Description, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Official Strategy Guide (Prima) "Your home, Popstar, is the brightest star in space. It was only a matter of time before Necrodeus decided to smother its light." - Daroach, Kirby Mass Attack "A big, star-shaped planet that's home to Dream Land." - Official Kirby Star Allies website Trivia * Oddly, Popstar's rings change after Kirby's Dream Land 3. At the starting "intro" to the game, the rings were colored blue, and there were only two. However, at the "Good Ending" of the game, the rings are shown to be colored red, blue, and green, and there were three rings. The rings stayed like this for some time, but have since reverted to their original color and ring amount. ** More recently, however, the rings have been colored white with teal pulses going through them periodically. ** Some games show Popstar's rings as rainbows, such as in Kirby Battle Royale’s Rocket Rumble. * In the instruction manual for Kirby's Dream Land 3, Popstar is said to be located at the "edge" of a vast universe. * The music for Planet Pop Star in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is a remix of Nature Notch's map music from Kirby: Squeak Squad. * The first letter for the stages in Popstar in Kirby Star Allies spelled F-R-I-E-N-D-S, likely due to the friendship mechanic in the game. * Popstar has rings, which is odd considering that in real life only gas giants (Planets consisting of hydrogen and helium) have rings. * In Kirby Star Allies in the 3.0.0 update, the Dragoon can sometimes be seen flying around Planet Popstar. Category:Locations